


Sastiel drabbles

by Intheimpalababy (Stonathanstans)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Intheimpalababy
Summary: Random sastiel drabbles





	1. Nip, nip

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel teases Sam a little

Castiel let's out a soft grunt as Sam pushes him against the wall, pushing his face into the cold texture. Sam’s hands find their way to Castiel’s belt buckle; and then to his button, undoing them. He pushes Castiel’s pants down along with his underwear.

“ I can’t wait to be inside of you.” Sam breathes. “It’s been so long baby.”

Castiel pushes back against Sam, his ass meeting the tent in Sam's jeans.

“A few hours highly constitutes as a long time Sammy.” And it's the nickname that gets to him. Castiel knows that only Dean is allowed to call him that.

He bites down on Castiel’s neck.

He let’s out a small moan.

“No one calls me that except for my brother and you know that.”

Castiel laughs. “Don’t you think I know that? That’s why I did it. I like that tough side and rough side of you. I need you to fuck me against this wall. Right now.” 

 

Sam turns Castiel's head towards him and kisses him. "Your wish is my command." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Sastiel fic idea: Sam gets hit with a spell by a which, but he doesn't know what it is and he can't find any info on it. He calls Cas for help but when cas appears in the bunker Sam is greated with humongous wings. (It'd be awesome if you could add wing!kink and embarrassed Cas)

Sam can’t help but stare. He knows that he shouldn’t because well, the way that Castiel is red in the face tells him that the other man is embarrassed enough by the huge black wings that are extended from his back.

Sam steps forward and the wings flap, sending a gust of wind through out the small motel room.

“I don’t know how this happened.” Castiel mutters. “I was watching television and then they got bigger.”

Sam nods but still continues forward until he’s face to face with Castiel, eyes filled with wonder.

He reaches out and touches the tip, Sliding a finger down the tips and Castiel let’s out low moan.

“They’re extremely sensitive. God that fills amazing.”

Sam smirks. “They’re beautiful. You never showed them to me before.”

“I could hide them before. Now I can’t. Not until I figure out what happened.”

Sam continues to stroke the wings, each time Castiel let’s out a soft grunt and soon enough both of them are hard.

Sam reaches down, cupping Castiel though his slacks. He places a kiss on his lips and continues to run Castiel, a wet spot appearing on the front of his pants.

“I’ll figure this out for you. But in the mean time, I want you to Fuck me.”

“Sam…”

“Please.”

And really, Castiel can’t deny Sam what he wants.


End file.
